Love is Truly Blind
by InsaneWraith
Summary: Kat and Coop have crushes on each other but don't know how to say it. Rated T for Major fluff and because I'm paranoid. Boy x Boy, don't like? Don't read. AU. First story
1. Kat Returns

Love is Truly Blind

By InsaneWraith

**This takes a turn in the Kid vs. Kat world. Yaoi, or Boy x Boy, Don't like, don't read. Rated T for some major fluff xD. AU. My first story!**

**Coop's POV**

**"It's been three weeks since Kat has gone home but I kind of miss the rat." Coop says to Dennis trying to hide his disappointment in his voice. "Well I'm glad that that thing has gone home. Why do you miss him?" Coop thought his heart just skipped a beat, he can never tell Dennis why he misses Kat. He would yell at the top of his lungs and run away and probably tell someone. "U-um I-it's just that it's weird not fighting him anymore, right?" But Coop know that the truth is that he has had a crush on Kat ever since Millie had telepathic powers and forced them to kiss, he never told Kat because he thought Kat would try to kill him much more often or freak out and rip him to shreds. "Yeah I guess your right Coop it does feel weird that we don't fight Kat anymore." Dennis replied not noticing Coop stutter. He got these feelings a month before Kat left and felt happy whenever he thought about Kat.**

**Kat's POV**

**Kat I know that you love me but I can't love you anymore, the emperor forbids it, sorry Kat." Dr. K says as she turns away from Kat. And honestly feels sorry about dumping Kat. (In this story Kat built a universal translator) "I am to my" Kat stutters at the last word "ex-girlfriend." Although Kat loves Dr. K he hasn't told her everything: he has a crush on Coop but won't admit it. He then remembered about Coop and remembered how he felt about him. His amazing blue eyes, his muscles he got from fighting Kat, and his amazing personality. Feeling excited and happy, he gets into a spaceship and heads off to earth where his earth family is: Millie, and he say's dreamily to himself "Coop." leaving Dr. K wondering where he went.**

**Third Person**

**As Kat lands on earth he gets out of his spaceship and pressed the self- destruct button on the way out to make sure no one finds it and heads to the Burtonburger household. As he got there he heard an explosion off in the distance and chuckles to himself. But he wasn't the only one to hear the explosive go off. Coop heard it as well and told Dennis "Did you hear that Dennis?" and Dennis replies "Yes I did." as they both put on their serious faces and went to investigate the explosive sound. As soon as they got there they saw a lot of metal that was scattered about. "I think I know who may have done this" said Coop as he was inspecting the debris on the ground hoping there was a symbol. He grinned to himself as soon as he saw he was correct on who it was "Kat" he says to Dennis who replied with a scowl.**

**Coop's POV**

**They both ran to the house, both with an angry expression but Coop was feeling butterflies in his stomach, happy to see his crush after three weeks. As they approached they heard a scream and Millie screaming at the top of her lungs "Mr. Kat!" As they ran to the back door that entered the kitchen and through the glass they saw Millie and Kat. Kat was in a bonnet and booties playing tea party with Millie and had a mad face on while Millie was running her mouth 100 miles per hour. All I heard was "So glad you came back!" and "I missed you so much!" I was so happy to see my crush that I smiled and while I was smiling Dennis noticed and asked weirdly "Are you feeling ok, Coop?"**

**Kat's POV**

**With my increased senses I heard a familiar voice "Dennis" I thought. But as soon I heard him say something about Coop I smiled but lost it as soon as I remembered that I was wearing a bonnet and booties, Millie was also talking my ear off at the moment so the only reason to smile at the moment was Coop but there were a lot of other things that were annoying him. I turned to hopefully see Coop, He was there but with an angry expression instead of a happy one. I felt sad that moment "he isn't happy to see me" I thought sadly, but then thought 'he kind of looks cute with an angry expression' and chuckled**

**Coop's POV**

**I snapped back to reality when Dennis addressed me. I shook my head, looked at Dennis, and said "I feel fine, nothing to worry about." Hoping he would buy it. He did. "Well it be nothing to worry about Coop" I nodded to Dennis and stepped inside to confront Kat while wearing an angry face so Kat doesn't get suspicious. I said to Kat "Well look who came back, you hairless rat." with all my strength to not smile and kiss him.**

**Kat's POV**

**I was hurt by Coops words and with all my will to not cry I let out a loud hiss alerting Coop and making Millie smile and say "that's right Mr. Kat, don't let Coop bully you" and with that me and Millie went to her room. When we got there I saw that all the cat stuff was still there like nothing has been touched. I leaped onto my bed and wondered when the right time to show my affection for Coop and show him that I can talk will be. I cried myself to sleep because of Coops words after that.**

**Coop's POV **

**I felt extremely sad that I had to say that to Kat, my crush, but I had to keep my cover or everyone will expect something. Finally after two hours Dennis left I went to my room and sat myself up on my bed and wondered if I would ever have the courage to tell Kat how I feel about him and fell asleep wishing I hadn't used such harsh words towards Kat.**


	2. The Agreement

Chapter 2,

Sorry everyone for how last chapter I used all bolds but Microsoft Word didn't want to change to Normal (Dumb Microsoft Word xD). Also I do not own Kid vs. Kat or any of its characters. Ps. if you have a story suggestion tell me and I will think about writing it.

Kat's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a dream that I told Coop about my love for him and he rejected it, what a horrible dream. Then I thought I should test out the universal translator that I built. I went to the bathroom to test it out, I turned a knob on my collar to and said "Hi Coop." and to surprise I spoke English. My voice was what you would suspect, silky but a tad bit scratchy. I turned it off and meowed in joy because I don't want anyone hearing me saying "Hooray!" and "Yes!" or they might think there was an intruder in the house, speaking of which I haven't seen Mr. Burtonburger at all yesterday.

Third Person

As if on cue, Mr. Burtonburger came in the front door and screamed "Kids I'm Home!" He then walked to his room, but on the way there he noticed that the bathroom door was closed and said "Coop, are you in there?" but he heard a meow instead, he opened the door and screamed because he saw Kat run past his legs. He then said to himself "Was that Kat?" he followed Kat to Millie's room and woke Millie and asked her "Honey, did you see that Mr. Kats back?" pointing to Kat. Millie Responded with "Yeah isn't it great?" and Mr. Burtonburger said with a sigh "Guess I better go buy Fishy Frisky Bits then huh?"

Kat's POV

My mouth watered at the name of my favorite snack in the whole universe. I meowed excitedly at Mr. Burtonburger as a signal for him to go immediately to get the snack from the store. He said "Fine" And walked out the door and after that I heard the front door shut and a car engine start signaling that he left. I was then grabbed by Millie and pulled into a hug on her bed, I meowed at Millie angrily but she was already fast asleep. I wiggled my way out of Millie's iron grip and headed to Coop's room

Coop's POV

I woke up when I heard a scratching noise at my door, I got up too see what it was at my door that was making the noise. To my surprise it was Kat, I spoke to him saying "h-hey K-Kat." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering "what are you doing here knocking, you usually just slip into my room without asking?" actually curious.

Kat's POV

"He was right… why did I knock?" I asked myself which to Coop was just a meow. He then asked me "What did you say? Remember I don't speak your language" he said angrily. 'He must of thought I just insult.' I face palmed, then headed to his desk to get a piece of paper to write on, not wanting him to see that I can talk yet. I found one and wrote "I know you don't like me but can we stop fighting even for a second?" While I was writing he asked "What are you doing Kat?" who was standing at the doorway. I walked to him and handed him the paper, buy the look on his face I could tell he was surprised at what I wrote.

Coop's POV

I looked at the paper with a surprised face and then looked at him and said "l'm not falling for your tricks Kat!" He just sighed at went to get another paper, he began writing on it. He then came to me again and handed the paper to me this one surprised me even more, said "I'm serious, I'm not here to invade earth, I'm here for my own reasons." Then I asked him what "So you are not here to enslave my kind?" as I looked up from the paper to him, he got a disgusted face and nodded no. I then asked him "what's your reason for being here then?" he just stood there looking… 'embarrassed?' I thought. I then asked him "What you can't tell me?" He just shook his head like mad. I said "Fine… get out" not actually meaning it, I was hoping he would just nod no and crawl into my bed so I can lie next to him.

Kat's POV

I got sad from the way Coop said 'Get out.' I did as he requested and walked back to Millie's room. I got there just in time to hear a car engine in the drive way of the house. Knowing who it was I ran to the front door to see Mr. BurtonBurger struggling to get the bag of Fishy Frisky Bits into the kitchen. I meowed loud enough for him to hear me. It was my signal saying "Give me!" of course he heard me and said "You have to wait till breakfast tomorrow Kat." I meowed depressed and walked back to Millie's room to fall back asleep.

Coop's POV

I was sad that I told Kat to leave but I had to keep up my cover of hating him. I wished I didn't say "Get out" so harshly, and then I thought to myself 'Maybe I can give him hints that I love him!' I thought excitedly. 'Maybe I will start giving hints tomorrow.' I thought while falling asleep.

Kat's POV

I thought to myself 'Maybe I can give Coop hints that I love him.' while heading back to my cat bed. 'I will start giving hints tomorrow even though sometime he really is clueless' he chuckled to himself the remembered that that's one of the reasons he loves Coop: he always finds out no matter how much you hide it.


	3. The Clues

Chapter 3,

I do not own any of the characters in this story or Kid vs. Kat.

Coop's POV

It was just a regular day except for one thing I can't put my finger on… anyway I got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go brush my teeth. Then I suddenly remembered, Kat, my crush has returned home! With that I immediately ran downstairs to see my dad, Millie, and Kat in the Kitchen eating breakfast. Millie was eating cereal with dad and Kat was eating Fishy Frisky Bits, as usual. I said morning to everyone and grabbed a bowl and my favorite cereal and sat next to Millie. Then the doorbell rang, I went to answer it and it was "Pheobe!" I yelled.

Third Person

Then Pheobe hugged the life outa Coop, well tried. She invited herself in after saying "Hi Coop." and she headed to the kitchen while grabbing Coop's hand with the force of a shark's jaw.

Kat's POV

I saw Pheobe come in and say "Hi everyone" in her annoying voice but what got me furious was she was holding Coop's hand but got less furious when he mouthed "Help me" so I know he was holding her hand against his will… again. So I made the effort and helped out my crush. I hissed at Pheobe so loud that everyone heard it and looked at me. She immediately let go of Coop's hand and ran out the front door screaming.

Coop's POV

Everyone was looking at Kat like he was a threat so as he helped me I helped him. "Hey I guess that Kat helped me out huh, dad?" he answered by saying "Yeah but I've never seen Kat help you before" and then I thought about it and said "Yeah, weird" and then did something no one expected, I pet Kat, and he purred. Dad and Millie looked at me like I was insane, who's to blame the…. WAIT…. KAT PURRED!

Kat's POV

'Let's see if Coop heard that I purred' I said as I chucked to myself. 'he's probably freaked ou… wait a minute… HE PET ME!' I mentally said and then smiled. I happily agreed to being petted, it felt nice 'especially from my crush' I thought Then he stopped petting me and looked shocked. I expected at once that he just found out what he was doing. I felt sad that he stopped but at the same time glad because purring is slightly embarrassing.

Coop's POV

'Well I guess Kat was serious when he said… well, wrote that he wanted to stop fighting' I thought as I sat on the couch watching a movie but I'm still a little shocked that Kat actually purred, I mean I never heard him purr before, I'm beginning to think that Kat might like me back… no that's impossible I mean he's a cat and I'm a Human, he could never love me.

Sorry for the short chapter today but hey I got two out… Yay!


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4,

Sorry for not updating yesterday viewers, just had lots of work to do. I do not own any of the characters in this story or Kid vs. Kat or ever will for that matter.

Kat's POV

'Hmm, maybe I can be closer to Coop if I watch the movie with him' I thought. So I went to sit by the couch hoping that he will let me get on the couch. He was watching a horror movie, and to be honest I'm actually scared of horror movies and a lot of things actually but I could never let Coop see me really scared. It was about ghosts and those scare me the most but I was able to not scream when there were really horrifying parts. Then he said something that surprised me greatly.

Coop's POV

I looked to my right to see Kat sitting on the floor watching the horror movie. He looked pale, maybe he's 'scared?' I thought. I then thought 'This is my chance to get close to Kat!' and asked him something I would never have asked him if I didn't have a crush on him. "H-hey Kat, want to sit on the couch with me?" he looked at me surprised and I responded "Y-you don't look comfortable on the floor."

Kat's POV

'Coop actually cares about me?' I thought and then thought maybe this is the perfect time I can speak to him. I jumped up onto the couch and looked at Coop with the cutest face I can make. He just stared at me with a 'what are you doing face' so I ran to his room to get the notepad and pen immediately and came back, jumped on the couch, and began writing.

Coop's POV

What happened next completely surprised me, even more than Kat purring. He handed me the notepad and it read "can I sit close to you? I hate horror movies." And when I looked up he was making the cutest pleading face I've ever seen. I just couldn't refuse such a cute creature. So I said "Um… s-sure Kat"

Kat's POV

I then mentally said 'YES!' and moved closer to him. When I moved closer I noticed that he was blushing, that made me want to sit even closer and from what I saw the closer I got the blush became more intense and that tipped me off… 'He likes me to?' I thought and sat right by his side. Then I did something I couldn't help, I leaned on him, at this point I was not even paying attention to the movie

Coop's POV

This was the biggest surprise I had in my life, Kat was leaning on me! So I decided to take advantage and lean my head on his he then looked at me with a smile and turned a knob on his collar. At the sight I jumped off the couch and looked at Kat expecting to see a laser come out of his collar but instead he looked at me confused and did something that stopped me where I was. KAT SPOKE! The first words that came out of his mouth was "Hello Coop." and in an attractive voice to.

Kat's POV

I did what I thought it was the best moment for, I spoke to him and said "Hello Coop." he stopped in his tracks and looked at me. From what I can tell he was completely surprised. Then I tried to find the most attractive voice I could and said "why are you so surprised Coop?" and I guess he found himself and said "Y-you can talk?" and I said "Yes I can, I built a universal translator while on my planet"

Third Person

Coop was surprised by that and asked himself in his head 'maybe since now I know he can talk I can make him spill the truth about why he is back, even though I'm happy about it, I'm still curious' so I asked him "since you can talk can you tell me the little secret why your back then?"

Kat's POV

'I guess there's no hiding it anymore' I thought and then blurted out "Dr. K dumped me and I remembered how much I liked you and came back!" He then asked me with a face that looked like 'Hope?' I thought to myself. He then asked me "What do you mean 'how much I liked you'" and then thought 'I guess I should tell him' so I looked to and then said "Well… how should I put this… I l-love you Coop" I then looked up and saw in his face I thought I would not see at this moment in time, happiness.

Coop's POV

I then said "I love you too Kat" and went up to him and before he could say anything I pressed my lips against his. And he looked at me with dreamy eyes asking to kiss me for real so I let him put his tongue in my mouth and play with my tongue and at that moment I felt as if my life was completed. Then Dennis walked through the door and was saying "Hey Coo…AHHHH"

Remember if you have a story idea to PM me or review about it. Until next time… Bye!


	5. Coming Out

Chapter 5,

By InsaneWraith

In this chapter you get to see everyone's reactions to Coop and Kat. I do not own Kid vs. Kat and never will for that matter. Now on to the story!

Coop's POV

"Dennis! It's not what it looks like!" I said trying to calm Dennis down but Kat said "It's not what it looks like? Well anyone could have seen that we were obviously kissing" so I whispered to him "not helping Kat." And then said to Dennis "ok so it is what it looks like but can you keep it a secret?" Kat seemed hurt by this and then interrupting Dennis from speaking by saying "why keep it a secret? I mean are you embarrassed by me?" who had a fake 'I'm hurt' face on then chuckled. Then Dennis finally spoke and said "what is the meaning of this!" 'Sounds like my dad' I thought and Kat beat me to speaking saying "What is it Dennis? Is it too bad that we found each other?" then Dennis practically yelled "YES IT IS!" so I told Kat "wait in another room please… I have to talk to Dennis"

Kat's POV

I guess I'm glad I wasn't in the room because there was, lots of shouting, a slam and then a dead silence. 'I guess Coop is done with Dennis' I thought and then headed to the living room. I saw that I was right, Dennis was gone and Coop was on the couch watching the movie again with an angry face. So I went to him and asked "Is everything alright Coop?" and he looked at me and had a sad face and said "I explained everything to Dennis and he got mad and ran out the door" so I pulled him into a brief kiss and then said "It's ok, maybe when we tell the others they'll actually be on our side" and then kissed him again for a longer period of time. When we pulled away we noticed that the clock said 4:13. I told Coop "I guess we better prepare for what Millie and your dad has in store for us when we say that were dating" and he looked at me and said "yeah, your right, I better get ready."

Coop's POV

I got prepared the best I can to tell Millie and dad that I love Kat and that he loves me back but I can't believe that I'm going to say that to my father and sister, so then I asked Kat if we can break it to them slowly like start off acting nice to each other, then hugging, and finally kissing in front of them. But first we had to tell them that Kat really is an alien and that he can talk. When they got home I told them "hey can we meet in the living room, me and Kat have something to say" and they looked at me and said "Kat? Have you gone mad?" I just chuckled at that and said "Maybe" then they looked worried and said ok. I led them into the living room and told them all about Kat, leaving out the love stuff and kissing, and they looked at like 'Again Coop?' so I said "But this time I have evidence"

Kat's POV

I took that as my cue to come out. So I went to the middle of the living room and said "Hello Millie and Coop's dad, it's so nice to finally be able to talk to you." They looked at me completely shocked and then Coop's dad said "So it's true?" and I answered "Yes, and" I looked at Coop with pleading eyes and then said "Please?" and he looked at me surprised, blushed, and then said "Ok." He then leaned in and kissed me, I purred and then pulled away.

Coop's POV

I thought that the best time is the present so I looked at dad and Millie and the looked like they had just seen the worst thing in there lives then Kat said something that made my blush go tomato red, he said "I guess your son won't have any biological kids Mr. Burtonburger." I just looked at him and he chuckled. So after that me and Kat explained everything to them, even kissing parts, and they looked shocked. At the end of the story Burt (a.k.a. Coop's dad) said well I guess we can't interfere and got up and left leaving me and Kat speechless that they didn't ask questions. I said to Kat "I guess stranger things have happened in this town, huh" and he just nodded and kissed me.


End file.
